The Crone
The Crone was a centuries old demonic Seer, representing and advising those in power from the Demonic Market and in the Underworld. She was a smart and powerful Upper-Level demon who planned everything down to the smallest detail in order to accomplish her goals. A high level demonic vanquishing potion should kill her. Foreseeing the powers of Piper Halliwell and Leo's child, Wyatt, The Crone was determined that no evil would try to harm the child. The Crone first posed a threat foreseeing baby Wyatt Halliwell growing up to be an immensely powerful force. She went to extreme lengths to stop attacks on Wyatt so as to spare demonic lives, even passing a law against killing him She informed the Charmed Ones that a law would be written stating it will not be tolerated if any evil being tried to hunt or harm Wyatt. Although promised, it is uncertain whether or not a law was ever written, or it could be that after her destruction, demons felt no need to honor her work; this would later be seen when the law was broken on several instances in the coming years, when various demons hunted Wyatt for their own evil purposes, however, no demon ever once successfully killed or harmed him. Monkey Totem She later stole the Charmed Ones' senses - Paige's voice, Piper's eyesight, and Phoebe's hearing - using the Monkey Totem, a cursed wooden simian. The Crone also enlisted the help of the Kazi King to distract the Charmed Ones, all in an attempt to touch Wyatt and use her powers long enough to learn all she can about his future. She eventually accomplishes her goal, only to be vanquished seconds later. Powers and Abilities The Crone was an Upper Level demonic being who could cast powerful spells, make many potions and cast dynamic, paramount curses. She was an accomplished Seer, being able to see into the future. Her active powers include, Summoning, Resurrection, Premonition, Glistening, Demon Beam, and Molecular Dispersion The Book of Shadows After the Kazi Demon reveals to the Charmed Ones that it was the Crone who planned the attack, they located an entry in the Book of Shadows that contained an illustration of the demon as well as a short description regarding her history. It read thus: The Crone The Crone is a well known and respected advisor of evil whose ability to foresee the future makes her valuable. Heard of more than seen, she is an upper level demon who possesses upper level demonic powers. A high level demonic vanquishing spell can kill her. Notes * In the Book of Shadows entry, the Crone has blonde hair, yet when she is seen on the show, she has gray hair. This little mistake was made when the wig for the Crone was changed from a blond to a grey one day after the Book of Shadows entry was made. Brad Kern thought a grey wig made her look scarier. This can be explained in storyline as the Crone becoming older since the witch that added her entry to the book saw her. * The Crone is the only Upper Level demon to not have any intentions of killing the Charmed Ones. * The cycle of the Crone going through hoops to uncover a truth and getting subsequently vanquished by the Charmed Ones would repeat itself with Paul Haas. * The Book of Shadows entry says she can be vanquished with a spell, but the Charmed Ones use a potion. * When Phoebe asked if there was a potion to vanquish her, Paige pointed to the entry and said there was, but the entry on the Crone doesn't mention a vanquishing potion. This is probably due to a script change. Appearances The Crone appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 :Baby's First Demon :Sense and Sense Ability Category:Vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell Category:Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category:Demons Category:Season 5 Category:Deceased